The Cake
by Skydon3
Summary: The SH pirates have an inventory food problem, mostly thanks to Luffy. Nami tries to solve it by setting out a cake that they can't eat until 2 weeks later. Luffy , now with a gnawing tempation, decides to eat it anyway. But Nami has set up traps...
1. Introducing the Cake

It was a peaceful day, the fiery hot sun radiating off the sea, causing the waves to glitter. The floating clouds drifted across the sky, decorating it with simple white blotches.

Okay, maybe not so peaceful. In the vast sea, there was a noisy pirate ship, specifically called the Thousand Sunny, and even God was telling them to shut up.

"Attention, Attention!" the oh-so-in-charge-even-though-she's-not-captain Nami yelled, breaking the noise.

"I discovered we have a huge inventory problem." She banged her foot on the dining table." Our food supply is going down."

The rest of the crew looked like the world was about to end.

"It's because of idiots like him." Nami jabbed a finger at Luffy, who was chomping on a drumstick."You guys eat too much, and we're gonna run out before the next island."

"But we can always catch fish." Luffy said between chomps of juicy meat.

"You can't trust fish! They might be poisonous or polluted!"

"I can always run a few tests on them before we eat them..." Chopper flipped open his medical book.

"But still-"Nami interrupted.

"And for germs, heat and fire always kills them, Nami-chwan."Sanji brandished his pan.

"SHUT UP!"Nami was on the peak of her Anger-oh-meter."I meant that if we kept on eating fish and not a variety of foods, it's not going to be healthy. We need necessary nutrients to fight enemies like the Shibukai!"

"The Grand Line also has sharks and jellyfish." Luffy continued, drooling from his imagination.

And on that fateful day, Luffy received one of Nami's signature punches on the head.

"Well, anyway, I decided to solve this problem by getting rid of bad habits," Nami eyed Luffy, who was now rubbing his smoking bump on his head."Such as sneaking in at night to your precious refrigerator."

Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Brooke, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky looked at her, wondering what plan Nami made.

Taking out a vanilla white box, Nami said, "Inside this box is something you cannot possibly resist. You'll probably try to attempt to gain it, but if you try to, you won't get to eat it 2 weeks later."

The smell coming from inside the box was incredible. It had a scent of chocolate and fresh fruit, along with a bit of crisp bread essence hanging in the air.

"What is it? What is it?" Everyone was drooling by now, including Robin, which must have meant this is way beyond a first class item.

Nami lifted the cover. Inside was a cake, with chocolate smeared delicately all over, along with intricate designs with hints of strawberry in the icing. Written on it was: _To the straw hat crew, who gave us a great cook out party._

"This is from Water 7!" Franky gasped."How long have you been keeping this from us?" (For those readers that have not read one piece this far, after the water 7 arc, they had a big party. This takes place after the thriller bark.)

"This is a thank you gift for our party after we defeated CP9." Robin commented. "I never knew Water 7 could have such great quality pastries."

"Well, Now…" Nami closed the box."The test for your temptation starts."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 done! Please Read and Review.<strong>


	2. Everyone Acts

After the introduction of the cake, Nami slipped the box into the fridge. She also messed with the lock on the fridge, too. Usually Sanji snaps one on, but one gomu gomu pistol of Luffy and that thing is a goner. Everyone could've sworn that they saw sparks and heard screwdriver noises.

Soon, day passed, and the blazing sun transformed into a luminous moon.

Luffy was dying. His pool of drool was now flooding his whole bedroom because that cake's scent wafted all over the Thousand Sunny. He couldn't sleep at all.

He recalled that at dinner they were near the fridge, and everyone was twitching (except Nami, she ate in her room, but eyed the kitchen for people who tried to leave).

That was pure torture.

" OK!" Luffy slammed is fist on is left hand(it was covered in drool so it made a splash)." I will take the cake and eat it now so my nakama won't suffer anymore!"

He crept downstairs, shadowed in darkness.

The scent was strengthening...

Luffy's stomach gave a huge growl.

"Huh? Who's there?" A curly design spoke.

Luffy couldn't see who it was because the design was shrouded in smoke and darkness.

"I am here in service for Nami-chwan!" Sanji bellowed, his curly eyebrow bouncing up and down. " Come near this precious fridge and I'll beat you to the end of your life!"

Though Sanji was twitching and drooling himself.

* * *

><p>Zoro, Chopper, and Franky were moving as a team. This night, they decided to take the cake and split it in three.(You can call them team 2, Luffy being team 1).<p>

" Besides, we're not the ones eating all the food. Luffy is." Chopper whispered. " We don't deserve this torture."

All three of them were drenched in drool. Even Zoro, the next serious person to Robin.

"That devil woman." Zoro muttered, silently cursing at Nami.

Suddenly they saw a shadow of a straw hat.

"Luffy?" Franky whispered.

" No surprise." Zoro tightened his grip on his swords." And that perv cook is on Devil Nami's side. No surprise either."

"Plus Luffy's drool puddle is trailing from his room." Chopper thought." He must be suffering more than u-...Wait, what is he doing?"

* * *

><p>Luffy stretched his arm that it was nearly touching the handle of the fridge. Sanji was too into his imagination, thinking about how Nami will thank him when he protected the cake for 2 weeks. Hearts were exploding out of Sanji at rapid rate.<p>

" What an idiot, that woman lover.." Usopp muttered.

He was with Brooke and Robin. You can call them team 3.

Robin, using her Devil Fruit ability, saw that there were 2 other teams, Luffy and ZoroFrankyChopper(Yes, I put the names together on purpose..).

"In fact, Zoro's team decide to cut the lock and use Chopper's rumble ball defense sphere mode to distract while Franky get's the cake." Robin whispered, overhearing team 2's conversation.

A trickle of drool appeared on her bottom lip. " That's an intense cake..." Robin thought as she wiped it with her sleeve."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nami was sleeping peacefully on her queen bed.<p>

Wearing noseplugs.

Breathing through her mouth.

No Drool.

* * *

><p>Luffy, his hand gripping on the fridge, decided to swing his body to his hand, kicking Sanji in the process.<p>

"He's my nakama, but I'm doing this for a greater purpose." Luffy said.

Little did he know there were eyes looking at him and ears hearing him on the wall.


	3. Nami Enters

_"Oh thank you, Sanji-kun..." _

_"No problem, those idiots couldn't handle me anyway.."_

_" Aww.. You're so handsome and str-"_

BAM!

Luffy blasted on Sanji, breaking his Nami-thanking thoughts.

Team Franky launched Chopper, not knowing Sanji already was defeated.

SMUSH!

...

...

Sanji was having a really bad day(er..night).

* * *

><p>Luffy was about to wrench open the fridge door, but he noticed the lock.<p>

" Ok, I'll just have to do a gomu gomu no pistol." Luffy said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zoro was charging full speed at the lock, ready to slice it into pieces.<p>

His green bandana was tied onto his forehead. This meant serious business.

* * *

><p>The moment Luffy's fist connected with the lock, he got electrocuted.<p>

But he wasn't hurt (of course).

"Hah!" Luffy yelled." I'm rubber!"

But Luffy started getting sleepy..

"Wha?" Luffy mumbled in confusion."My power is draining away.."

* * *

><p>Zoro skidded to a stop.<p>

" That devil woman." He glared at the lock." It's made of electric sea stone."

* * *

><p>"My. My.." Robin sat up. " Our plan has a flaw. The lock is electric and seastone."<p>

She overheard Zoro.

"It's okay," Usopp said." Here's a small rubber needle. Robin, use your devil fruit ability to put an arm on the fridge, close to the lock. Pick the lock, and it'll be open in no time."

"Yo hoho!" Brooke picked up his violin. " Robin's devil fruit has a limit! She can't appear a hand with a needle!"

" Fine." Usopp said." I'll shoot the needle with my slingshot to Robin's hand. Brooke, you play a song to make Sanji fall asleep for further precaution."

"Shoot the needle?" Robin questioned. " You can just hand it to my hand on the fridge."

"Umm." Usopp trembled." I have a can-not-go-to-the-crossfire disease."

Usopp just didn't want to be caught by Nami.

* * *

><p>The moment Luffy dropped to the floor and Sanji fell asleep, nets and a sack rained from the ceiling, encasing anyone who was near the fridge and wasn't hiding. Even Sanji (poor Sanji).<p>

Luffy was in a sack made out of seastone, Brooke was trapped in a seastone net, Zoro was trapped in a diamond net(diamond because he had swords), Sanji was in a rope net, and Chopper was stuck in a seastone net(note that only Luffy was in a sack).

Franky, Robin, and Usopp were spared.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Nami appeared in her night gown.<p>

"Gosh." She muttered. " You guys create such a racket."

"How did you get so much nets and a sack?" Zoro glared at Nami. " You devil Woman.."

"Well, it's basically you're fault." Nami reasoned." I set up a challenge, and all of you couldn't resist the cake."

Nami also gave the people she didn't imprison a long look.

Usopp gulped.

"Maybe it was too much for you guys." Nami got out a rubber key and unlocked the lock."But.."

Inside the fridge was a safe. Nami pressed in the code.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep...

The code went on and on..

"How many numbers are there?" Usopp whispered.

" It already passed 50." Robin said." I lost count after that."

Finally, the safe opened.

" Long code= Luffy proof." Nami said.

She pulled out the vanilla white box. The cover was already off.

" This cake is indeed special." Nami held out the box for everyone to see.

Everyone except Luffy(he was in a sack) gasped.

" The scent gets stronger by how long the cover is off. The Water 7 citizens told me the cover was an insulator for the scent." Nami closed the box, and the smell was gone.

Then she uncovered the box again. Everyone minus Luffy still couldn't believe their eyes. Inside the box was only a crumb!

Speaking of Luffy, the scent of the cake grew stronger so that Luffy was drowning in the sack in his own saliva.

" SOS!" Usopp yelled." Luffy is a hammer, and he's drowning in his drool!"

Nami snapped her fingers, and the sack and nets were released.

A slimy Luffy coughed and tried to sit up.

"Anyway," Nami continued." If this crumb can make so much commotion, then how about this cake?"

With her other hand, Nami took out the cake and slipped it into the box with the crumb.

The scent was complete heaven compared to the time Nami first introduced it to the crew. Everyone had loud growling stomach and waterfalls of drool. Even Robin's stomach gave a small "Mrrp".

Nami had a mask on, so she was not effected. She then closed the box and put it back into the fridge(cake inside now).

" All of you owe me 10,000 beli." She announced." Then we'll start over, and the box is closed now."


	4. Luffy Acts Again

**Hey, sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p>Things died down after Nami decided the close the cake box.<p>

The next morning, Sanji was cooking breakfast, Robin was reading, Usopp was fishing with Chopper, Nami was drawing her maps, Zoro was training, Brooke was watching Franky refill his cola( "If I did that it will just spill out of my bones, yohoho!"), and Luffy was-

Planning?

As queer as it may seem, Luffy was actually planning.

Last night, Nami actually took pity on them and restarted the challenge. Maybe because it was getting out of hand, with all that drooling and stomach growling. Well it doesn't matter if the cake had a scent or not to Luffy.

If the cake's existence was there, then it doesn't matter. Just get it!

"I know!" Luffy announced to himself after minutes of reasoning. "I should try to get the cake again."

He remembered that getting the cake was not that simple. Nami prepared a weird lock and a weird sack. Zoro had told him what it was made of, but Luffy forgot. He also heard lots of beeping noises when he was drowning in the sack. Nami must of hid squealing rabbits and chirping birds in the fridge too.

He licked his lips. He never ate rabbit meat in a long time. That will be an extra treat after he gets the cake.

"Hey Robin." Luffy approached the reading woman." Don't tell Nami, but I decided to steal the cake again. How many birds and rabbits are in the fridge?"

Robin wrinkled her eyebrows. " Birds and rabbits?"

"Yeah. You know, those beeping noises they made."

Robin laughed."Luffy-san, you mistaken them for the safe code."

"Safe code?"

"Right. Nami has a safe, and you need a code to open it."

" Oh. Then I just need to bust open the safe."

Robin adjusted her hat. " Hmm..Nami is smarter that she looks. The safe itself could be electric sea stone."

"Oh.." Luffy was sure Zoro told him about the electric sea stone, but he had no idea what it was.

" Where you press in the code is not sea stone." Robin told him." And the code is pretty long. I bet Nami has the code written on a piece of paper in her room."

" Forget that. I can bust open the safe from where you press in the code."

"True, but Nami should've protected it somehow.." Robin thought.

Robin smiled. She didn't tell the precaution to Luffy. Afterall, Nami's plan to discipline the crew applied to all members, and she was on neither Nami's or Luffy's side.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Nami was taking a nap. The coast was clear.<p>

Luffy, being excited that he was going to eat the cake, raced to the kitchen.

The weird lock was there, still strong and steady.

Luffy had prepared for this.

He took out a glove, and fastened it on."That way you can open the lock not being harmed by the-(*hmm, what was the word again? Staryu rock?*)- " Robin had told him.

Well, enough about that mystery word. Luffy bent his knees and prepared the stance for a good gomu gomu pistol.

**BAM!**

After that loud crash, the smoke cleared and the lock laid on the ground, broken in half. Luffy snapped back his rubber arm, and took off his glove.

Then, he stepped foward to open the fridge(By now, there should be dramatic music and Luffy stepping is slow-mo through the smoke).

He gripped the handle and swung open the fridge door. A bright light flooded into the kitchen(and it was daytime, bubs), blinding Luffy(creating holy effect).

He expected a cake in a cake box on an alter, but no, there was a safe.

" A safe? Why didn't Robin tell me? I was expecting birds and rabbits too." Luffy wondered(yep, slap your own face now, he forgot).


	5. Outwitted

**Nothing much, really...**

* * *

><p>Zoro paced around the front deck. His dark green boots stepping in circles, around and around. Sweat trickled down his forehead, dropping onto the wooden(or was it grass..) floor with a small "plip!". His training had payed off. He coud pace around the front deck, in 12 seconds...<p>

Carrying a 2 ton dumbbell.

Pleased by this accomplishment, Zoro decided to find a shady spot and go night-night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luffy was staring at the fridge.<p>

"A safe?" Luffy tilted his head." I don't get it.."

He reached out and touched the keypad on the safe. Luffy then shrugged, and bashed in his foot into the keypad.

BAM.

He pried out his foot from the wreckage and peered inside, hoping for a cake.

And not to mention rabbit and bird meat for a bonus.

To Luffy's disappointment, there was something smaller. More dull in color than a white cake box.

There was another crappy safe.

"It's okay!" Luffy smiled. Just one more bazooka or gomu gomu pistol, and the food will be his.

Little did Luffy know that Nami was much more smarter than that.

* * *

><p>Chopper was working on a pill that can fill up a stomach after one gulp, so Nami didn't have to do this cake test.<p>

Chopper measured out his formula. Luffy will probably take 6 or 7 pills a meal. Chopper didn't know the captain's stomach compacity.

Speaking of Luffy...

" Where is Luffy anyway?" Chopper wondered.

" Dunno. Probably trying to get that cake." Ussop muttered.

He was trying to upgrade his bullets for future enemies.

" Oooh! I got it!" Ussop held one small red bullet with a yellow star engraved on it." Captain Ussop's Mega Star Bullet!"

" Cool! Too cool Ussop-kun! What does it do?" Chopper was unable to contain his excitement.

" Do?" Ussop slid off his goggles." I don't know."

Seeing Chopper's dissapointment, he quickly acted.

" Just kidding!" Ussop lied." But I can't tell what it does. It's a secret."

Choppers eyes shined.

" Tell me Ussop! Tell me!" Chopper said.

" Oh, I can't." Ussop made the perfect face; eyes closed, lips pursed." If I told a soul, the marines will make my bounty higher than you can ever imagine!"

Chopper looked at Ussop in admiration.

* * *

><p>Luffy was confused. Very confused.<p>

The wreckage around him proved that he broked through the 2 safes.

Why was the smaller safe empty?

* * *

><p>Nami looked into her telescope. The sky was a little cloudy, but anyway, pretty good for sailing.<p>

She tilted the telescope down, looking at the other crewmates. They were doing their own business; Zoro sleeping, Robin reading, Sanji flirting with Robin even though she's drowned in her book, Chopper and Ussop talking,and Brooke and Franky fishing.

Where was Luffy? She adjusted the telescope so it gave a good image of the kitchen. Nami's instincts were right. Luffy was in the kitchen surrounded by shards of metal and wreckage.

" He must of broken the lock with a glove on his hand." Nami guessed. " Someone helped him. Then he broke the 2 safes from the keypad part."

She saw Luffy scratch his head.

Nami smiled.


	6. Chopper's Mistake

**In One Piece, there are always double personalities.**

**For example, Luffy with his playful and stupid side...**

**And Luffy and his serious side(When he gave Nami his hat at the merman place after she stole the Going Merry when Sanji just joined blah blah blah do you get it now?).**

**Also, there is Sanji and his lovey-dovey side...**

**And him and his coolish side when he fights people.**

**Why am I saying this?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I don't know; just playing. Hee Hee**

**PWNED**

* * *

><p>"Where?"<p>

"Where is the cake?"

Luffy had come this far, only to see a safe with nothing inside.

Not even a rabbit bone!

Luffy, his heart pounding, raced up the stairs of the Thousand Sunny. His sandals thudded against the wooden floor, each step filled with-

...

Man, this is sounding cheesy.

* * *

><p>After Nami looked through the telescope, she decided to work on her maps. Nami took out a roll of parchment and started measuring her lagitude and longitude lines.<p>

Suddenly, her pen rattled and the ink skidded across the paper, ruining her precisely measured work.

"Darn it!" Nami muttered.

But still, she continued the map. Just one mistake didn't matter. Nami could fix it later.

She was wrong.

The rattling continued, and her pen skittered across the paper, making random crooked lines all over the place.

The map was ruined.

Nami sighed. She crumpled up her parchment and was about to grab a new one when-

**"NAMI!"**

Luffy's familiar voice was cranked at full volume as he burst into her room, breaking the hinges of the door.

**" WHERE DID YOU PUT THE CAKE?"**

The wooden rectangle with a knob that was once Nami's door slid across the floor next to a certain angry woman's feet.

And that certain woman was cracking her knuckles.

* * *

><p>Luffy winced as he rubbed the swelling bump on his head. You might think he was stupid when he asked Nami where was the cake because he was the thief, but think again. Actually-<p>

Nevermind. He was stupid.

Nami glared at the captain for barging in(not to mention breaking the door and ruining her map), and was about to to give Luffy a torture session until-

"Nami wait! Tell me where is the cake!" Luffy begged.

" NO! Of course not! You weren't even supposed to try to steal the cake in the first place!"

Nami's devil aura was on full blast. Even the crewmates on the other side of the ship felt it.

* * *

><p>Franky was recharging his cola.<p>

"Supah!" The blue-haired man did his all familiar star stance.

Suddenly, he shivered. Franky looked around. Why was it so cold? There was something dark and evil about this chill.

Sanji stared at Franky. The cook was making dinner, and he was almost done.

" Franky, if you would close the fridge, it might not be so cold." Sanji sighed." So then don't shiver. It's unpleasant to a lady's eye if Nami-chwan or Robin-swan comes in. Seeing a man in weakness just due to low, measly temperature. Disgrace!"

Sanji flipped a juicy piece of meat over the fire.

Franky still wasn't sure if it was just the fridge. But still, he closed it. Much to his dismay, it was still cold, dark, and evil.

"Why aren't you cold?" Franky asked Sanji." There is something wrong."

Just then, Ussop came by. He was shivering too.

" Ussop! Oi Ussop!" Franky was relieved that someone else was also shivering." Do you know why it is so cold?"

" Oh, that?" Ussop helped himself to a glass of water casually. " That's Nami's aura. Don't get close to her today."

He looked at Sanji and snorted.

" It's also usual for Sanji to not notice, because he is a ladies' man." Ussop sipped his drink.

Ussop was scared out of his pants; even more scared than Franky. But hey, he was a good actor.

* * *

><p>Nami wasn't angry anymore. Instead she had an creepy smile on her face like the kind of expression Satan would have if he dominated the world.<p>

" You know," She began." I knew you were going to steal the cake in the first place."

She looked at the confused Luffy.

" Stealing food needs a punishment." Nami continued." You even agreed to not eat the cake 2 weeks later when we have a party on our ship if you tried to steal it. But I know you'll try to steal it anyway, even after the sentence. Therefore I have the authority to sentence you for lack of no food for one day. Only water!"

Luffy thought the world was going to end. He tried to protest but-

" Starting tomorrow. If you try to steal any sort of food that period, I will lengthen your days."

(Sad music starts playing)

Luffy slumped his back and stepped out of Nami's room.

Things couldn't get any worse, could they.

* * *

><p>Robin was chatting with Brooke. They were talking about the coldness that suddenly turned on. Not to mention a dark and evil feeling with it.<p>

" It's that devil Nami's aura." Zoro responded.

The swordsman just woke up. He walked toward them and sat next to Robin, joining their talk.

* * *

><p>Chopper groaned. The medicine he was working on that could fill up a stomach will take a few weeks to work on. It's a guess and check process to see which formula could work.<p>

He poured in some liquid chemical and stirred it with his own inventive powder. Perfect! Now if Chopper could-

**BOOM.**

The explosion caused smoke everywhere. Flasks were cracked, the chemicals inside the testubes were running across the floor.

" Oh crud!" Chopper slapped himself." I labled the wrong chemical."

The liquid he was working with was the wrong one.

Worst of all, the explosion didn't hit Chopper. It burst through the wall and hit a certain threesome who were chatting on the deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a depressing ending to a chapter? Or what?<strong>

**I don't know either...**

**I'll be back with a new chapter! School work is tight, so...**


	7. Zoro is stubborn

**I was right. The last chapter had a depressing ending(and don't forget Luffy's problem). But it'll be alright.**

**Or not.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

* * *

><p>" Ding, Ding, Ding!" Sanji yelled. "It's dinnertime!"<p>

The dining table chairs were empty. There was only steaming food on the tables. Waiting to be eaten.

"Huh.." Sanji scratched his head. " Luffy usually races into the dining room, but where is he now? Where is Nami-swan? Robin-chwan?"

The blond cook wandered across the ship to look for the others.

* * *

><p>The rest of the crew was packed into a small room. The room has white walls, and a brown wooden floor. There were 2 white beds in the room, and everyone was crowded around them.<p>

"It's all my fault.." Chopper looked sadly at the two bedridden people." I mixed the wrong chemicals and caused the explosion.."

" It's okay, Chopper." Luffy patted Chopper's hat." It is not your fault."

The captain was sad about his lack of meals for tomorrow, but when his nakama was down, it felt worse.

" At least I'm okay!" Brooke said. " The explosion was mostly aimed at Robin, but Zoro, our swordsman, protected her and got hit by most of it."

The musician patted his blackish bones." I got a little seared, but it's fine."

Ussop scratched his head." Why is Robin hurt if Zoro blocked the hit?"

" The explosion was wide-ranged. Chunks of the wall and debris knocked her out." Nami's eyes were empty and dark.

Suddenly, the door swung open and an angry Sanji stepped in front of the crew.

" Looked-all-over-for-you...guys." He panted, glaring." Where-is-..."

Sanji's eyes widened and his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji raced in front of her bed.

" Dude, chill down." Franky stepped in front of him." A minor explosion just happened."

"A-A MINOR?" Sanji bellowed."A MINOR EXPLOSION? THIS IS MAJOR!"

He scanned everyone's faces and turned his head t-

" Zoro? That seaweed head?" Sanji glared at the swordsman laying on the second bed, but his fury toned down a little."Couldn't save the lady, could ya?"

" He did!" Brooke interrupted."I saw Zoro-san jump in front of Robin to protect her with my own eyes! Except I don't have eyes...yohoho..."

Bone jokes didn't make this moment better.

* * *

><p>Everyone ate dinner in the white room. No one talked. Except for Luffy, who slowly ate his food, muttering about his last luxury before the gruesome 24 hours ahead.<p>

Robin still was unconscious on her bed. She had minor scratches, except for a big gash on her head that was red and bleeding. That was caused by a sharp chunk of Chopper's wall, most likely the final blow that made her faint.

Zoro was worse. His face was fine, but his body was badly burned. The good thing was that it was peeling and healing because of the ointment Chopper applied.

Suddenly, Nami spoke.

"It's all my fault." She muttered." I made this test of this cake mostly to control Luffy, but it caused more accidents. Chopper decides to help Luffy and causes an explosion. This is all my fault."

"You said 'It's your fault' twic-" Franky tried to say, but he fell silent.

Slowly, everyone trickled out of the room, leaving Chopper with the two fallen members.

" It's not your fault, Nami-swan. It was just an accident." Sanji reassured Nami, but she didn't say anything in return.

The cook slowly stepped towards the kitchen and decided to prepare a smoothie for Robin when she wakes up.

* * *

><p>Luffy was in discomfort. It was 9:00, and he decided to sleep. But everytime he tried to drift into unconsciousness, a chopping noise would wake him up.<p>

Defeated, he climbed out of his hammock and stepped into the kitchen, expecting to find Sanji chopping up food for tomorrow. He wasn't there. A smoothie laid there in the corner of the kitchen table. Luffy's stomach growled.

"It isn't tomorrow yet. It's still 9:00." Luffy reassured himself as he sipped up the drink that was meant for Robin.

While he was finishing up the smoothie, he heard the chopping noise again.

Luffy followed the sound towards the front deck.

It was Zoro, badly burned, but still training.

Chop. He sliced the metal beam that was in front of him easily as if it were butter.

"Zoro! You're hurt! Don't push yourself!" Luffy raced in front of him and took away his swords."Shouldn't you be resting?"

Zoro looked at his captain.

" I'm too weak." The swordsman continued to train, punching the metal beam until it dented." I got defeated by a mere explosion."

"You were trying to save Robin! And the explosion was unexpected!" Luffy insisted."You should lay down!"

Zoro didn't listen. He tied his bandana onto his forehead and began kicking the beam as well. Each kick made the metal crumple.

"Zoro-"Luffy tried to say.

The swordsman swiftly took back his swords from Luffy and began slicing at full speed, the blades looking like a blur of gray.

"Zoro!"

He ignored Luffy and continued to chop the metal beam into dust.

"ZORO!"

The swordsman used his swords to scoop up the pile that once was a metal beam and and threw the dust into the air. Preparing himself, Zoro suddenly started to slice each speck of metal before it floated to the floor. The speed of his swords cut through the air, accidentally slicing Luffy in the cheek, even though the captain was several feet away.

"**ZORO!**" Luffy yelled again.

He finally looked up and sighed.

" What now, L-"

" You're bleeding!" Luffy pointed towards the wooden floor.

" Wha-?"

"Made you look!" The captain quickly round-house kicked Zoro in the head and started dragging him towards Chopper's office.

* * *

><p>After taking care of the swordsman, Luffy decided to have a whole last minute "snack" before the next day started.<p>

For your information, a "snack" for Luffy was the whole fridge.

He wandered towards the kitchen and scavenged on all the leftovers and at last, opened the refridgerator.

Correction: Actually this was Luffy's last luxury.

* * *

><p>At 11:59 and 59 seconds, the fridge was empty.<p>

12:00.

12:01.

12:02.

...


End file.
